romantic_siblingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bro
WHEN A SISCON BROTHER AND A BROCON SISTER BECOME HONEST ONE ANOTHER Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga Shoujiki ni Nattara A UNIQUE ROMANTIC STORY FEATURING ''PHILIA SHIPPING'' BETWEEN TEENS Chapter 1 of the Manga " If My Little Sister Became My Girlfriend " ( Scroll down for Omake ( Extra ) 1.5 " When it Gets a Little Embarrassing " ) Prologue A new manga series starts ! An innocent wedding ceremony by these young siblings. Will they eventually . . . . . . . ??? A story about siblings 'pretending to be lovers' starts now--- " In Sickness and in Health . . . . . . . through Happiness and Sadness . . . . . . . Poor or Wealthy . . . . . . . I, RITSU, WILL LOVE YOU, UTA . . . . . . . UTA WILL LOVE YOU, TOO, ONII-CHAN . . . . . . . . . . . " And so 7 year old Ritsu recites the Wedding Vows and Commitments, as best as he can remember them, to 5 year old Uta, his blood-related Imouto (little sister), as she answers with all her heart ! She is wearing her nicest blouse and jumper dress, and even has a makeshift white chiffon veil ! Uta is also wearing her hair in twin tails, and wearing the cat hair pin that Ritsu gave her earlier. And so they seal their secret and complete devotion to one another with a long, sweet, loving, innocent kiss ! Chapter Overview Uta and Ritsu have always been very close to with one another. For one thing, they are both avid gamers, and play video games at a very high skill level. Like her Mom, Uta likes to cook, and makes Ritsu a bento (lunch box) every day for him to take to his high school. Ritsu is popular at school among both boys and girls alike, and hangs with a group of boys who are more or less friends with him. One evening, the group of boys, including Ritsu, attend a karaoke party, inviting some of the girls from the same high school to join them. One girl, Ami, is introduced to Ritsu, and immediately 'set her sights' on him as she feels that it is destiny that he will be her 'first boyfriend'. This backfires, when Ritsu tries to extricate himself from Ami's attention. During another social gathering, Ritsu, with the attention of all of the boys and girls fixated on him, is 'backed into a corner', and openly but rashly declares that he already has a 'girlfriend'. When challenged, he then shows everyone a picture of his little sister, since nobody has ever seen her before, since she goes to a different school. Then outside the burger joint, he unexpectedly meets Uta in person, and has to suddenly " pretend " to be her boyfriend, with her fervently implored to be his 'girlfriend'. The ruse is pulled off well, and when the siblings arrive home, they realize that they now must lead a double life---'normal siblings' at home, romantic lovers out in public and at school ! Ritsu is apprehensive, but Uta is overjoyed ! This Chapter's Story TEN YEARS LATER--- Uta and Ritsu are in his bedroom, playing video games together, as they always do. They are competing 'team style' against the computer. When the final level is successfully cleared, Uta in celebration throws her favorite cat plushie into the air, promptly hitting Ritsu in the head when it comes down ! He states that this is his room. She counters with the thought that his room is her room, and her room is his room, as she coyly feeds a Pocky to her brother. They switch to another game, but this game is a dating sim, with the teenage boy and girl couple boldly kissing in the first level. This prompts Uta to drop a bombshell of a comment as Ritsu croaks and sprays coffee into his coffee mug--- " Onii-chan, have you ever kissed someone ? " Uta is just asking because all of her female school friends are talking all about teen love these days ! Wiping coffee from his chin, Ritsu mentions that they kissed each other when they were small. " That don't count ! ", proclaims Uta. She adds that since Ritsu apparently doesn't currently have a girlfriend, she will obviously have to entertain him tomorrow, too ! Ritsu pops open a pudding cup, but Uta goes nuts ! " I was saving that one for myself later !!! It's the premium pudding, after all ! ", belts out Uta ! She then cuddles her cat plushie, and throws out the cutest frown and pout ever ! Ritsu thinks to himself---from happy, to angry, to pouty---Good Grief ! He tells her that he will head to the store for another pudding within 5 mins. " I love you, Onii-chan ! " is her reply ! Next morning, as always, Uta is putting together Ritsu's bento ( lunch box ). Ritsu attends a co-ed high school, whereas Uta attends a separate all-girl's high school. However, this particular morning, Uta contends that Ritsu was mean to her last night, and therefore, she is not going to make a bento for him today. But a quick, heartfelt apology from Ritsu sets all matters straight, and Uta gives him his bento that she was hiding behind her back ! At noontime at Ritsu's high school, he and a few of his male schoolmates are eating lunch together. One of the more obnoxious boys breaks out with a personal proclamation that he wants a girlfriend, and sex ( preferably in that order ) ! He also wants a regular homemade bento, just like Ritsu always seems to have ! Pressed about his bento, Ritsu acknowledges that his little sister makes it for him everyday. Amid squeaks and noises emitting from the other boys, Ritsu proclaims that his ideal girlfriend will be a good cook, a avid gamer, and fun to be around all of the time ! One of the other boys, Ichihara, boasts that he actually has a current girlfriend, and she is the best ! Looks of envy and jealousy abound ! After school, the same obnoxious boy invites the other boys, including Ritsu, to a karaoke party. There will be girls from their high school there, too !!! In the karaoke studio, two of the boys are really knocking out a duet song, but the girls all seem to be interested in Ritsu, including a cute, sexy gyaru girl ( a beach bunny, a 'valley' girl * ) with bleach blonde hair and painted fingernails, named Ami Houjou. Ami makes her moves on Ritsu, but he thinks to himself that Ami is 'just not my type'. She asks him what his interests are, and he answers that he is a pretty good gamer. Ami herself is an excellent gamer, and challenges Ritsu to an iphone game called Pompom, right then and there. But Ritsu plays games with his little sister nearly every evening, and easily defeats Ami. She feigns being crushed to heart, but then asks as a recompense that Ritsu add her to all of his social media. This he does. Coming home late that evening, Ritsu enters his bedroom, only to be confronted by a sleeping Uta, crashing on his couch. Only then does he remember his promise to play games with her this evening. Noting her sweet but mournful expression on her sleeping face, he silently apologizes for his actions, and gently covers her with a blanket. As he lovingly pats her head, she pops awake. Ritsu again apologizes for this evening's chaos, with Uta saying that it is no big deal. Just then, his iphone goes off, with a text message from Ami. This does not go unnoticed by Uta, as Ritsu has to scramble to explain that Ami is only a girl that he met earlier this evening, and definitely not a girlfriend. Next day at school at lunchtime, Ritsu notices that his bento is only plain rice, and nothing more. Apparently, just deserts for what happened last night. Later after school, the same boy once again invites the male friends to hang with the girls at WacDonalds (McDonalds). Ritsu goes with them, and sure enough, Ami is there, too, clinging to his arm all the while the two of them are sitting together in a booth. After everyone has eaten, Ritsu wants to go home, but Ami will not let go of his arm. Ritsu thinks of his promise to Uta, and loudly announces that he has to leave right now ! And to put some teeth into his pronouncement, he boldly says that, to tell the truth, he actually does have a girlfriend, ''and that is why he can't spend so much time with all you guys anymore !!! One of the boys comments in a matter-of-fact way that Ritsu is actually Ami's ''First Boyfriend. " Crap, nobody believes me ! ", Ritsu thinks to himself. Another boy asks for proof, like a picture or something. Racking his brain for a chance at salvation, and silently asking for forgiveness, Ritsu fires up his iphone, and pulls up the largest and most prominent picture in his private pix gallery----a picture of his Imouto ( little sister ) Uta !!!'' She has her hair in long, sexy twin tails, is wearing a white sweatshirt, and a super cute child's jumper dress. "''Ooo's" and "Ahaa's" are given out all around, except for the vexed expression on Ami's face. Ritsu makes his way outside of the burger joint, with two of the boys following him to wish him good night. But he doesn't take more than five steps forward before seeing----guess who?---waiting for him outside on the sidewalk, still in her school uniform. One of the boys who went outside with him sees her, too, compares her with the picture that he has just seen, and loudly shouts out--- " Isn't that Ritsu's girlfriend ??? " With a very surprised look on her face, Uta turns toward Ritsu, as he approaches her and tenderly embraces her, nuzzling his head on her shoulder. He beseeches her with a quiet but passionate cry into her ear--- " Please pretend to be my girlfriend . . . . . . . . . " Uta coyly closes her eyes, and with a look of dreamy surrealism and ecstasy on her face, her face now only a couple of inches from his face and lips, whispers to Ritsu--- " YES !!! " The two 'romantic' teens unlock their embrace, and Ritsu tells Uta that he will introduce her to the two boys staring at them, but not to address him as Onii-chan ( big brother ) ! Now standing side-by-side with his arm around her, hugging her, Ritsu jubilantly announces---" This is my girlfriend !!! " ! " Pleased to meet you, Uta ! ", is the reply from the boys. Ritsu and Uta take their leave, and walk home together. When they are at the front gate to their house, Uta confronts Ritsu with, " Tell me why ? " ! " I told them that I had a girlfriend and showed them your picture. So please keep acting as my girlfriend. I'll treat you well ! ", is the reply as Ritsu opens the front door. " Me ? Acting ? " , says Uta with a surprised look on her face. She continues, " When we go inside, I'll stop 'pretending' to be your girlfriend ! Got that ? " ! Once inside and standing in the foyer, facing one another and embracing one another, " Uta? " and "Onii-chan? " is softly uttered to each other. Ritsu then slowly advances on Uta, pinning her against the closed front door, and now with his arms encircling her. " I don't really get it . . . . . . . . ", exclaims Uta. Ritsu says nothing, but slowly embraces her again, and goes in for a kiss. He gently kisses her on her forehead. He then turns away, but Uta confronts him by grabbing his shoulders with her hands and turning him to face her. Looking directly at him, Uta likewise goes in for a kiss. She gently kisses him on the cheek. " Payback ! " , is all she whispers. Backing away just a tad, Uta announces, with the same surreal and erotic look on her face--- " Fine, Onii-chan ! I will 'pretend' to be your girlfriend !!! " Omake ( Extra ) Omake ( Extra ) 1.5 " When it Gets a Little Embarrassing " Both Uta and Ritsu are in his room, on the couch. She is reclining, with him sitting upright. Uta sees a cute, animated cat rolling in the grass on the PS4 monitor screen. She begins rolling on the couch, hugging her cat plushie, declaring that the cat on the screen is " SO CUTE ! " '''Ritsu, sitting next to her on the couch, is somewhat disinterested, and only feigns interest by repeating, " ya, really cute ". But in a moment, Ritsu takes a second look at his sister, as something clicks in his mind, and he fires off an brash, uninhibited comment----" You are just like a cat . . . . . . " A very surprised Uta stops rolling, and still laying down, stares directly at her brother with an incredulous look on her face. Uta begins to deeply blush, and wonder to herself; that he said I looked like a cat. Why am I so surprised ? At the same time, Ritsu also begins to mildly blush, and wonder to himself about what he just said. I thought that she looks like a cat ! No hidden meaning ! Both siblings are now sitting stiffly upright on the couch, and staring straight ahead, not speaking to one another at all, and with black expressions on their faces. After an eternity, Ritsu manages to squeak out a neutral comment--- " wanna play a video game . . . . . . ??? " " yes " , she meekly answers. Commentary and Manga Fan's Comments ( * ) '''Gyaru--- Gyaru is a Japanese transliteration of the English slang word "gal", meaning 'girl' in the sense of a young woman (a shoujo). Gyaru is a description of many people who follow many types of Japanese Street Fashion, but can also refer to a single kind of street fashion, described below. This Gyaru fashion is typically characterized by having brown-tinted or tanned skin (as in not their natural skin color), heavily bleached or dyed hair ( mostly shades of dark brown all the way to bleach blonde or pink ), highly decorated nails, and very dramatic makeup. The makeup style typically consists of dark eyeliner and fake eyelashes used in ways intended to make eyes appear larger ( as in anime and manga girls ), as well as contouring the face for a slimming effect. The choice of fashion for clothing is typically that of casual, summer oriented clothing, as in wearing a sailor suit or a short-sleeve top and a regular or pleated mini-skirt worn with leg warmers. Hair is many times worn in exaggerated, sexy twin tails, or worn with huge, colorful bows or ribbons. The entire clothing theme is to give a fun, yet provocative look. MANGA FAN'S COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER & OMAKE pik3rob / 2 years ago ''' I love how neither of them are really idiots and are very upfront about their feelings. This means that a majority of the time, they are genuinely enjoying being around each other, rather than dealing with some forced drama. Even if they claim to be pretending, I think the both of them know that their love is real. They have such a phenomenally healthy relationship with one another, and seeing that is this series' greatest strength. '''Neal Roldan Sinugat / 4 days ago / 1 like This manga is quite good. I'm not gonna lie. They have a good twist and the story plot is kind of related daily life of a brother who has a sis[ter complex. Don't just judge the manga by the comments. You might like it if you try to read it. �� Lance Librilla / 9 weeks ago / 8 likes If only my sister was an anime girl. Michelle Cruz González / 33 weeks ago / 1 like I don't know why, but I kind of like this manga? It's not completely horrendous as I can get some enjoyment out of it, but then again I've read too many weird stuffs to the point where I'm rather desensitized or just not bothered by it as much. Jose Leon / 38 weeks ago / 10 likes .... Who cares if there's love !?! Joao Serafim / 5 days ago Well, it is good enough to ALSO be considered a story about two very lonely and sexually self-controlled siblings, because that's true. M Kevin Arpani / 8 weeks ago ''' I don't mind about the genre siblings, but the story already loses it's main point after Chap. 20 because of the shipping already set at Chap. 1 ! '''Tony Gabrale / 7 weeks ago M Kevin Arpani ! You've confused me. And the main point isn't lost just because they're "together". Heck, the drama is just about to begin. Let's hope the author doesn't f*ck this one story up. OMAKE COMMENTS Saruulsaihkan Sainnyam / 28 weeks ago bro! both of them are at over the age of consent, but under age be an adult, so it's legal ! Category:Chapter Stories and Info